Duel, le retour
by Castielific
Summary: Epilogue ou suite, au choix de Duel


**DUEL, le retour**

**Auteur: Sganzy**

**E-mail: rien n'est à moi à part ma connerie**

**Spoiler: Saison 8 en entier + ma fic « Duel »**

**Genre: Craquage, NC-17, frustration imminente du lecteur et pure poussée ship tendance guimauve**

**Résumé: Suite de « Duel »….Fin épilogue presque. **

**Note de l'auteur: Eh oui c'est l'été, les mouches font leur retour et elle m'agace tellement que je me suis sentie obligée de re-craquer mon slip pour attiser ma haine contre elles. Je tiens à préciser que cette fic n'a aucun but, aucune histoire, aucun début, aucune fin…Fin c'est un craquage en bonne et dû forme. (/bonnet du forme? )**

**Et merci à Juju de m'avoir corrigé**

**Un grand merci à Ilai pour tous ses feedbacks et…..A ton service m'zelle**

**Bonne lecture!**

La tête fourrée sous son coussin, la jeune femme constata à regret que l'épais oreiller ne parvenait pas à dissimuler les sons provenant du salon. Un silence se fit et elle crut pouvoir enfin rejoindre Morphée. Mais à peine fermait-elle les paupières que de nouveaux bruits sourds retentissaient en alternance avec des grognements et des souffles artificiels bien reconnaissables.

Un son de verre brisé convainquit Samantha Carter qu'il était tant qu'elle agisse.

Se levant mollement, bougonnant contre ce qui troublait son sommeil, elle se dirigea vers son salon.

Quand elle atteignit la pièce, elle se figea, hésitant entre crier de colère ou d'horreur.

Un coussin de son moelleux canapé avait visiblement éclaté et des plumes blanches virevoltaient dans son salon. La lampe de chevet pendouillait dans l'air, uniquement soutenue par son cordon. Un tas de copeaux de verre était étalé près du buffet. Et au milieu de tout ça, un homme en caleçon bondissait aux quatre coins de la pièce, alternant pressions sur la bombe insecticide et coups de chausson sur les murs.

Se sentant trop fatiguée et complètement blasée, elle se contenta de soupirer profondément.

S: Jack, il est plus de deux heures, viens te coucher…

J: deux secondes, je règle son compte à cette bestiole et j'arrive!

S: tu m'as déjà dit ça il y a plus d'une demie heure…

J: oui mais j'y suis presque!

La seconde d'après, il bondit sur le canapé et frappa la table basse. Visiblement, il devait l'avoir raté, car il repartit immédiatement à la poursuite d'une minuscule tâche noire qui volait, affolée, à travers la pièce.

S: Jack, laisse tomber tu…

Apparemment c'était la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Comme blessé dans son honneur, il se redressa et bomba le torse.

J: je suis venu à bout de la menace Goa'uld, je ne vais pas abandonner le combat face à une mouche! Je l'aurai Sam, je l'aurai!

La jeune femme se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux, abandonnant l'idée de lui rappeler qu'Il n'avait pas vaincu seul les Goa'ulds et qu'Il avait un rendez-vous important avec le président dans à peine quelques heures.

Comment un homme si maître de lui pouvait-il perdre tout contrôle de lui-même et toute notion de rationalité face à une mouche restait une des seules énigmes que l'éminente scientifique qu'elle était n'avait jamais pu résoudre…

Elle se frotta le visage, mais soudain se figea en voyant Jack juste en face d'elle qui fixait…son ventre? Elle baissa les yeux et aperçut la petite bestiole qui attisait tant de rage qui se promenait tranquillement sur le tissu de sa chemise de nuit. Le militaire ne la quittait pas des yeux.

S, méfiante: n'y pense même pas …

Sam vit les doigts de l'homme se crisper autour de la bombe insecticide et elle eut soudain un doute. Il n'allait quand même pas la gazer rien que pour vaincre un minable insecte….Hein?

Voyant son doigt se poser sur l'embout blanc, elle n'eut alors plus aucune hésitation. Nom d'un chien, il oserait!

Réfléchissant le plus vite possible, elle crut trouver l'idée du siècle pour la sortir d'une telle situation, d'une geste vif, elle fit glisser les bretelles de sa tenue de nuit qui tomba sur le sol, emportant dans sa chute La mouche.

Elle sourit, amusée, en voyant l'homme les yeux ronds, une bombe insecticide levée dans une main, un chausson dans l'autre. Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur le corps totalement dénudé devant lui et sembla déglutir difficilement. Elle rougit de plaisir sous l'étincelle de désir qui venait d'apparaître dans ses yeux sombres.

Six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et il s'extasiait toujours du moindre millimètre de peau qu'elle lui exposait…

Un bzzzz significatif détourna l'attention de l'homme qui fixa le vêtement étalé sur le sol. Un pan de la nuisette bougea, prouvant la présence de l'insecte toujours vivant.

Le monstre ne tarderait pas à s'échapper si Il n'agissait pas tout de suite.

Pourtant, il leva le regard vers la jeune femme qui semblait lui soumettre un ultimatum. Elle…ou la mouche.

O'neill s'ébouriffa les cheveux, alors que ses yeux étaient sans cesse en mouvement. Allant de l'habit à la femme nue.

Devant son hésitation, Sam se renfrogna. Bon sang, elle était nue devant lui, totalement offerte et il pensait encore à cette maudite bestiole!

J, suppliant: Sam…juste…

Il mima d'écraser la petite bête entre son pouce et son index, prenant même la peine d'en imiter le son.

La lueur peu avenante au fond des pupilles bleutées de sa compagne lui fit baisser la tête avec une mine contrariée, purement enfantine.

Devant son manque de réaction, Sam perdit patience. Rageuse, frustrée, elle fit volte face, prête à s'éloigner. Le son de la respiration étouffée de l'homme à la vue qu'elle lui offrit ne lui apporta cette fois aucun plaisir, et, fulminante, elle fit un pas en avant.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, la retenant fermement, mais pourtant tendrement.

J: Sam…

Son souffle caressa son oreille dans un murmure et elle sentit son corps chaud se coller contre elle. Elle frémit en sentant la bouche de Jack saisir son lobe, le mordillant tendrement.

Cependant, elle ne bougea pas. Blessée dans sa dignité, elle décida que cette fois il lui faudrait bien plus que cela pour se faire pardonner.

Il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur son épaule, le long de son bras, hérissant le duvet qui le recouvrait sur leur passage. Il saisit sa main et la serra doucement, jouant avec ses doigts, chatouillant le centre de sa paume dans un geste explicite.

O'neill souffla furtivement dans sa nuque, et elle vibra quand la chaleur de l'homme vint couler sur la peau exposée à la température fraîche de la pièce. Il entreprit alors de couvrir la peau fine de son cou gracile de tendres baisers, mais voilà qu'en plein milieu de sa tâche un « bzzz » l'interrompit.  
Elle se tendit immédiatement en le sentant s'arrêter et se mit, elle aussi, à haïr viscéralement cet insecte. Curieuse, elle attendit la réaction de l'homme, craignant qu'il ne s'éloigne de nouveau pour repartir à la « chasse à la mouche. ».  
Sam soupira presque de soulagement en sentant ses lèvres venir recouvrir sa nuque. Comme pour lui prouver, qu'il était bien là, il se colla d'avantage contre elle. Elle gémit en sentant son membre brûlant à travers le boxer. Il se frotta la bosse de son entre-jambe contre le postérieur ferme de la jeune femme, et ils gémirent à l'unisson de ce contact.

La mouche fit de nouveau entendre sa présence, mais un son sourd la fit taire. Avec une satisfaction non dissimulée, le général O'neill venait de frapper violemment du talon sur la chemise au sol. Il assena quelques coups supplémentaires prouvant son plaisir et sa rancœur face à la défunte.

Sam sourit légèrement. Finalement, il avait de nouveau vaincu l'ennemi…

Mais devant son acharnement à taper du pied, elle grogna légèrement de mécontentement. Elle sentit presque tout de suite son menton se poser sur son épaule et quand il déposa un baiser délicat sur la rondeur de son épaule, elle sentit le sourire satisfait qui étirait ses lèvres.

J, sensuel: je mérite bien une récompense pour cette victoire « écrasante », tu ne crois pas?

S: je crois plutôt que c'est moi qui mériterait une récompense pour parvenir à te supporter.

Il grogna, faussement vexé, et un petit cri surpris échappa à Sam en sentant ses dents mordre son épaule.

S, riant légèrement: eh! Pas touche!

J: Comme tu veux.

Il lâcha sa main et s'éloigna d'un pas en arrière coupant tout contact entre leurs corps. Elle se retourna, se forçant une mine contrariée. Ses yeux noisettes avaient tourné au noir comme à chaque fois qu'il la désirait, mais une lueur insolente les faisait briller plus que jamais. Résolue à faire faiblir l'assurance d'O'neill, elle dissimula sa frustration par un haussement d'épaules.

Joueuse, elle fit un pas vers lui, son sourire carnassier rendit le regard de l'homme encore plus dévorant, mais loin de s'en contenter, elle fit volte face. Puis, doucement, sans plier les genoux, elle se pencha pour ramasser sa chemise de nuit, frôlant le membre gonflé, encore recouvert d'un boxer, juste derrière elle. Le grondement guttural qui lui parvint lui arracha un sourire, et elle se redressa comme si de rien n'était alors que ses fesses galbées se collaient d'avantage aux reins de Jack.

J: tu es diabolique.

Sa voix rauque entrecoupée d'une respiration anarchique la fit frissonner. Dieu qu'elle désirait cet homme…

S: et je compte bien être la seule personne…ou chose que tu ne parviendras jamais à vaincre.

Il agrippa son bras et d'un mouvement contrôlé la fit se tourner vers lui. Prévoyant sa perte d'équilibre sous la surprise, il saisit ses hanches d'une main alors que son autre bras se plaquait en travers de son dos, et la serra contre lui.

Elle lui sourit, radieuse.

J: je crois que tu l'es depuis longtemps déjà.

Il passa l'index le long de sa joue, admirant ses traits fins et lumineux. Puis s'avançant avec une lenteur presque insupportable, il vint enfin saisir ses lèvres en un baiser si doux qu'il amena le cœur de Samantha Carter au bord de l'explosion.

C'était pour ça qu'elle aimait tant Jack O'neill. Pour tout ce qu'il avouait sans jamais y paraître, pour tout ce qu'il faisait passer en un simple geste, un regard…et elle dut se l'avouer, pour son caractère bien particulier…aussi bourru soit-il.

Se serrant contre lui, elle se laissa aller entre ses bras et, désirant que rien ne vienne plus troubler leur étreinte, elle lança discrètement la chemise de nuit contenant l'élément perturbateur par la fenêtre la plus proche.

Et pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Samantha Carter, haute gradée de l'USAF et scientifique éminente remercia silencieusement…une mouche.

FIN

Allez hop laissons un peu d'intimité à ce jolie couple (ou non couple selon les théories) qu'on affectionne tant. Allez bande de coquinous, envoyez moi un mail va  et pas cher, c'est la Maaf que j'préfère, c'est la Maaaaf


End file.
